Waiting
by sen whitefox mako red demon
Summary: Eichi went to America to live with his new adopted family and started a new life. Years passed and yet he still couldn't forget about Mitsuki. For ages he's wanted to contact her to see how she was doing. But he was afraid so he never did. Unaware that she was thinking of him too.


Waiting-Fullmoon

**Author Notes: I LIIIIIIVVVVEEEEE~ After being sick for so long i am so happy to be back typing so its time to make a christmas miracle happen! Maybe probably-i'll do my best to get these one shots done**

**At this point im more or less hoping for me getting better a bit faster, and then avoiding sickness for another several years so i don't have to deal with this! Now i do not own Fullmoon and this isn't really canon. But man it would've been nice~**

_3rd P.O.V_

They came in short little puffs, gently floating down onto the ground, so small that they could barely be seen. However as a young blond boy began shoving things into the backseat of his car, the precious, tiny snow balls began to grow in number and size.

Coating his hair in white flakes. **"Ah."** He shook his head, freeing his blonde locks as he blew out some hot air into his hands. Warming them up. **"Almost done."** Darkness was soon approaching, the orange and pink glow barely peaking through the sky as he finished packing the rest of his belongings.

"**There...that should be it."** With a sigh he pushed the bangs out from his eyes and shut the car door. In all honesty he didn't bring too much for the little trip he planned. Some blankets, extra hats and gloves, a radio, his telescope and of course his cup of coffee, the usual essentials for some star gazing.** "Time to get going."**

For Eichi Sakurai this was the norm. He would go to school and work during the days, and spend the nights taking in the beautiful stars and constellations. It was a peaceful existence, one full of silence and though he wouldn't admit it out loud, a bit of a lonely one.

His adopted parents, who had traveled all the way from America to meet him in Japan had died when the plane they were using crashed. He had been one of the few survivors of that horrid crash, and it left it's scars on his chest and arms from his struggle to live.

His time with them had been so short, and it still left a hollow ache knowing he'll never be able to have that family he desired for so long. Most under such circumstances would fall into depression or find themselves bitter for the constant chain of tragedy, but not Eichi.

For the last six years now he's been in isolation, living by routine and going with the flow. The young man was eighteen now, a legal adult who's pushed himself into school so that he could achieve his dream of being an astronomer, but still he felt so empty.

Especially as he thinks about his home country Japan, and more importantly the girl he had left behind. Eichi missed Mitstuki so much, it hurt knowing they were seas apart. He hadn't heard or even seen her since the day he left, and though he desperately wanted to call her-he was afraid.

He still remembered when they had said goodbye, he had confessed his feelings to her both then and the day before, upsetting her. She was crying, unable to form words as she held him close. She was eight at the time, and as he now realized didn't understand what was going on.

Those feelings of love were still there, if not stronger then when he was a kid. Call him a coward now, but he didn't think he'd be able to handle her rejecting him, or scurrying away whenever he got close like back then.

**"Finally."** Putting the car into park he gets out, stretching a bit before taking the scene before him. His usual spot was a hilltop not too far from the house, hidden from view thanks to the large forest and the fact that the property all belonged to Eichi's adopted parents-and though under sad circumstances him.

The snow started falling at a faster rate as he made his way to the hill top, giving a good couple inches of snow on the ground as well as covering the log he usually sits against. It doesn't take him long to tidy away his little getaway, the snow was powder, making it easy to brush off.

Grabbing his piping hot coffee he takes a sip, smiling as warmth shot into his hands and belly.** "Maybe I should've brought an umbrella? Oh well, always next time."** Taking his telescope he sets it up, placing it in prime position of the stars, each ready to twinkle into existence any second.

From there he took the blankets he brought neatly folding and arranging to where he could sit without issue. Then finally he takes the radio and turns it on. Now this was the one item that Eichi never takes with him when star gazing.

But tonight was a special occasion, it was Christmas Eve. And lately there's been a singer that he couldn't help but find himself attracted to the songs she sings. Innocence, love, happiness, all things that reminded him of Mitstuki.

He remember hearing from some of his classmates that she planned on doing a Christmas concert as well as a answering some questions several of her fans had been dying to know.

**_"Hey guys thank you all for coming!"_**

There was a bit of static as Eichi jingled with the radio frequency, wanting to make sure he could hear this new hit pop star. He actually didn't even know what her stage name was, let alone what she looked like, all he knew was that he liked her music.

_**"So before I start, i've been given permission from the agency to answer some questions you all have for me~ I'm so excited!"**_

Eichi couldn't help but chuckle into his gloved hand, she sounded just so energetic and sincere, it left his heart feeling warm as he listened on. Some of the questions though he couldn't help but find himself frowning over, as they seemed too personal for his tastes.

Was she dating anyone?(No) What did she look for in a guy?(she didn't even answer that one) What was her plans this holiday season?(that one wasn't too bad but she kept it vague by stating she would be doing concerts as well as meet and greets)

**_"Final question guys-then we can get the concert officially going! Let's see...what was your inspiration for your stage name and being a singer? Oh... "_**

There was silence, and a slight crackle of static as Eichi sat there, waiting. From the tone of her voice at the end there, she didn't sound too happy. Or maybe she didn't seem so cheerful, he couldn't really tell, but the reaction regardless left him curious.

_**"Sorry everyone. I-didn't mean to show you this-um but this is a personal question for me. Just give me a second!"**_

He could hear her trying to control her breathing, holding back what sounded like sobs. Immediately his heart went out to the girl, for whatever reason, she was crying, but still trying to stand strong...just like...

_**"As you all know, my stage name is Full Moon, and I chose it because it reminded me of someone very important to me. When we were little he would always teach me about the stars and planets. I haven't seen him in a long time now.**_

_**I don't even know if he remembers me as it's been years. But I thought, if I became a singer, choosing this name not only would I be able to brighten up someones day with my music-but also hope that maybe one day he'll listen and know that I still love him and wait for him."**_

His voice hitched as the now infamous Full Moon finished her sentence and moved onto singing her latest song. His coffee long dropped onto the cold ground was left forgotten as his hand reached towards his eyes.

Scrubbing away the tears that just kept streaming down his face. He was an idiot, all this time, he had thought it would be better for him to stay away, to let her live her life without worrying or burdening her.

**"Mitstuki..."** But it seemed he wasn't the only one pinning after the past. Mitstuki was keeping her promise, living to achieve her dream of being a singer, and even more so she did it so she could reach him, no matter where in the world he would be.

Shaking his head he stood up, shifting his gaze towards the sky. Just like many times before the moon was there to greet him, bright and full of gentle warmth despite the dropping temperatures.

Renewing his resolve to see her he rose from his seat. Putting his things back into the car and driving back home, he began planning on what he could do. He wanted to communicate with her somehow, to show that he heard her, and still felt the same way.

Of course with her being a pop idol now that just became ten times harder. Suddenly a loud shrill startled him, his cell phone was going off. Sighing he pulled off to the side of the forest, answering it.** "Hello? Eichi speaking."** There was a male voice on the other end, it was one of his classmates from school.

_**"Hey man! Guess what-my parents just got me tickets to Full Moon's next concert! I got an extra-want to go? I know your busy and stuff and it's all the way to Japan but-"** _The teen was rambling, however that didn't matter to the blonde.

This was the Christmas miracle to his dilemma. **"I'd love to go. Shoot me the time and place and we'll meet up."** There was still no guarantee that she would even recognize him, but this time he would be there._** "Awesome! I'll text you the details later~ Bye!"** _Supporting her in person.

Something he had always done as a child...some things never change.** "Thanks man, have a good Christmas!"** The time for waiting was over, his reason for living was rekindled, and the desire to make a life of happiness intensified, and it was all going to start by seeing the girl that means so much to him.

The end

**Author Notes: I did it! It didn't turn out the way I originally intended but i'm so happy with this and ohhhh how I wish this was canon! I ship Eichi and Mitstuki so bad it's not even funny! He didn't deserve what he got! It's just like kitchen princess all over again...sighhh**

**I'm hoping to get these holiday one shots done, but i'm still recovering from my sickness, so bare with me folks. Doing what I can! If you like this one shot please feel free to fav/follow/review and check out the other holiday one shots i've done.**

**I have to say i've gotten quite a bit done over the years If i dare say so myself. Ok guys this is it, until the next one shot I'll see you all again(hopefully) soon. Tchao for now!**


End file.
